Pennyworth's School for Gifted Youngsters
by Grendle1853
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth has decided to follow in his friend Charles's example, and with his help is opening up his own school for mutants. His is opening in Gotham, and it has some familiar characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my way of doing a "high school" fic...**

An elderly but still rather spry British man with a well balding head and thin mustache walks next to his completely bald friend who hails from upstate New York is travels via wheelchair. Both men are dressed in sharp custom suites and the one wheeling forward has a stack of folders on his lap. "You knew I had these ready for you almost before I did, your skill with your power has grown," the man in the wheelchair says.

"Ha, I'm not the one able to find mutants across the world with my mind," the older man answers.

"I do need a machine for that, meanwhile you just get flashes of the future. Your power still amazes me Alfred," the other man continues.

"Charles, you could easily will yourself to look through my mind and see every premonition I've randomly received. So stop trying to flatter your Brit friend and start handing me the files," Alfred tells him with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, lets start with Mr. Clark Kent," Alfred says, handing him the first file. "He is a good hearted young man from rural Kansas, and due to his heroic saving of a bus full of innocent children, he won't be able to go to public high school at home anymore," he explains.

"Near invulnerability to physical harm, strong enough to lift over a fifty tons, can fly at super sonic speeds, and can see through walls. Impressive," Alfred notes.

"We've been able to determine that his mutation is powered through exposure to solar radiation," Charles explains.

"Like your young Scott?" Alfred asks.

"Yes, but I believe his is building over time. He may eventually become the most powerful person on Earth, a fact that seems to terrify the young man," Charles tells him.

"He could do great things," Alfred says, looking over the file. "Next?" he asks.

Charles hands him the next in the pile. "Then we have a member of royalty, Diana the Princess of Themyscira," he says.

"Hippolyta's Daughter," Alfred notes with a smile, looking over the information.

"You know the queen?" Charles asks, surprised. "She didn't mention that."

"I'm not at all surprised," Alfred says. "The file doesn't list a father for Diana?"

"No," Charles answers. "None was offered and I didn't think it right to pry. Her mother explained that she wanted her daughter to be educated in America, and she thought the chance to learn how to use her natural gifts would help her prepare for her future. The girl's X gene gives her superhuman strength nearly on par with Mr. Kent, lightning fast reflexes, incredible stamina, a regenerative healing factor, superhuman hearing, and...well she knows when you lie to her."

"Well her mother didn't have an X gene, but that power I think came from her," Alfred explains with a smile. "Oh the boys will notice her."

"Yeah, well maybe you should explain that not only does her X gene make her formidable, but she's all trained in Themysciran martial arts since early childhood," Charles says with a laugh.

"Ha, next?" Alfred says, holding out his hand.

"John Stewart," the man of wheels answers, handing over the corresponding folder. "The son of a Marine, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, so he sought out a recruiter while still a sophomore in high school. Being honest and true, like a Marine should be, he demonstrated his ability to create solid light constructs to his physical examiners. Then he was unceremoniously told that his country will not need his services. He can generate force-fields in seemingly any shape he desires, and even emit force blasts from his fists. He is a straitlaced and orderly boy, but I believe at the moment he is still...heartbroken."

Alfred nods, reading over the contents. Then he closes the folder and reaches for the next one on the pile. "Ah, Wally West. I found him in Central City. This young man is a practical joker and all around goof ball," Charles tells him. Alfred sighs at that, but Charles simply chuckles and moves on. "He is very curious, rather cleaver, and very adept in getting into trouble. Oh and his mutant power is to move at superhuman speeds."

Alfred reads the file, stops, and looks over at his friend. "One tenth the speed of light?" he asks.

"Well that was his person best, he usually zips around just faster then the human eye," Charles answers. "Oh and you should keep your pantries full, because Wally's fast metabolism requires him to eat a lot more then a young man his age normally would."

Alfred groans before shutting the folder and asking, "Next?"

"Shayera Rodriguez/del Toro/Hol," Charles tells him while handing him the desired item. "She's used all three sir names at different times. I approximate her age at around 16, near the others, but all information on her family or origins in general are nonexistent. I found her fighting gangs in a town near the border."

The picture inside stuns Alfred for a second. "I'm guessing she can fly," he says.

"Yes, she can fly rather well. She also has superhuman strength (though not to the degree of either Clark or Diana), hawk like sight, and the ability to emit electrical charges. The later she usually compliments with a blunt metal object," Charles explains. "She grew up on the streets, so she is rather tough and used to people treating her like a freak. She's a survivor, but she hasn't lost her sense of morality, and I think she has earned the right to receive a good education, understanding, and friendship."

"Reminds me of someone else I used to know," Alfred says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Speaking of which, I think this last one will be rather special to you," Charles says with a knowing smile, while handing his friend the last file.

Alfred opens it, and stops dead in his tracks. "Bruce?" he says surprised.

"Yes, young Mr. Wayne," Charles says. "I understand that you know him?"

"Yes, I was a good friends of his family," he answers, combing through the folder. "I...I was even supposed to be the boys legal guardian...before he ran away. Suddenly one of the family's bank accounts was empty Bruce was gone, leaving a message that he had to do something on his own. I spent years scouring the Earth for this child, I even still have people on my payroll looking for him now, but you found him?"

"As I found the others," Charles answers.

"Is he alright?" Alfred asks.

"Yes he is quite well. Already has a doctorate in Engineering, Mathematics, Chemistry, and Criminology at the ripe old age of 16. Besides that he apparently also knows several forms of martial arts, and has somehow retaken control over his late parent's company," Charles explains.

The Englishman blinks at that. "Wow," is all he can say.

"Oh yes," Charles agrees.

"Is that from his X gene?" Alfred asks.

'I can't really tell," Charles admits. "If I didn't know better I would have guessed that the boy had taken the fabled super soldier formula. Physically he is stronger, faster, more agile, and has greater stamina then over 90 percent of non powered human males on Earth. He also has an IQ that nears Reed Richards, and can learn new skills and information at a rapid rate. Despite all of that though, I still can not figure out what of that is from his own training and common genetics, and what of that (if any) are from his X gene. I'm not even sure if his X gene has activated yet."

"Well, in any event it doesn't seem that Bruce needs to be in school anymore," Alfred says, looking through the folder. "Does he want to help me teach?"

"Actually he requests to be allowed into the class. And while that might mean that he's going to be doing his own independent studies for the majority of the time, I still think you should take him in," Charles advises.

"Of course I'm accepting Bruce," Alfred says, almost insulted that it would be thought otherwise.

"Thats good, because young Mr. Wayne has offered you a change of venue for school grounds," his friend tells him, pointing at the folder.

Alfred continues looking inside for a second before he smiles. "Wayne Manor? Yes that should do nicely," he says.

"There you go old friend. With your first batch of students and your grand home, you should have the second best batch of young mutant students in the country," Charles says with a challenging grin.

"Give us a year, old boy. Then we shall see," Alfred tells him, before walking off with his prizes.

_TBC. Tell me what you think guys!_

_**Hey guys, I wrote a book! More importantly I published it on Amazon, right now its available on Kindle. Its called Revenant, and you can get it here: Revenant-ebook/dp/B00CVBORJQ  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad a lot of you were intrigued. Here is chapter 2, and I don't have a Beta on this, so all mistakes are mine. Also, because I usually forget to add this part, I don't own the Justice League or the X Men. Enjoy!**

Shayera lifted up her sunglasses and looked out the car window to see the biggest house she's yet to lay eyes on. "Tell me again why this is a good idea?" she asks to the woman behind the wheel.

"Because life in a nice school is a great improvement over life on the streets," Ororo Monroe answers back. The elegant African woman brushes her white hair out of her eyes and looks over at the young woman sitting next to her. "Trust me, I know that from experience."

"...if things go south, I'm flying," the Latina with red hair and striking gold eyes tells her.

"Well, first give it a chance to go North," Ororo says with a smile. She pats the young woman on the back as she steps out.

The young mutant walks up to the huge wooden doors and doesn't bother knocking. Instead she just turns the handle and pulls. Luckily for the door, its unlocked, and simply swings open to reveal the grand entrance way of Wayne Manor. Straight ahead of her is a huge stairway that goes up half way before splitting at a landing and going off to the left and right leading to the rooms on the second floor. Two huge and open hallways to her left and right lead to the rest of the house on this level, two wide hallways that lead to the east and west wings. A very nice carpet lays at Shayera's feet, and the wall near her hold paintings, expensive pottery and well maintained plants, and near the door is a set of coat and hat hooks.

Standing in the middle of the huge space is a boy around her age (maybe a little younger), dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a dark red shirt, his build is athletic but lithe, a runner's body, and his hair is bright orange. His face is boyish but cute, with smart eyes and a mischievous smile. He's a few inches taller then her, but as she's 5 foot 4 thats not saying much, and when he sees her walk in he looks up at her and says, "Hey, looks like there is going to be another ginger here!"

Shayera rips off her large and long coat before tossing it onto one of the empty hooks. Then she stretches out her wings to give him a good look. Her wingspan is a good 13 feet, and they are covered in light gray feathers. Her hair is long and a much darker orange and the boy, that together with her golden eyes are almost as unusual as her wings, especially for someone of her race. As impressive as that is, given that he is a teenage boy, his eyes quickly notices the rest of her body in the tight white tube top and even tighter jeans. Her body is tight and athletic, with toned arms and well defined abs...as well as perky B cups tightly packed and seemingly braless under her shirt. Its not until he hits her new sneakers that he finally remembers to look back up at her face, where he notices that she has several small tattoos of feathers next to her eyes mostly hidden by her hair. The angelic looking woman gives him a very unangelic smirk before asking, "Like what you see?"

"Yeeeeah...um, I mean...you look alright," he says, turning as red as his shirt and looking to the side.

Shayera takes mercy on the kid and says, "Well you can plainly see how I'm a freak. What makes you 'gifted'?"

"Don't blink," he tells her. He disappears in a quick bur of red, and then he suddenly appears across the room. Another blur later and he's on the other side, and a third he's right in front of her. Shayera nearly zaps him with an electrified right cross, but she's able to hold himself back. The boy then holds out his hand to her. "Wally West," he introduces himself.

She slaps it. "Shayera Hol," she tells him. "I think you got off better then I did," she tells him.

"Yeah if you don't like feeling full," Wally answers. "My metabolism is nearly as fast as I am, I have to eat six meals a day. I think my folks enrolled me in here just so they didn't have to pay for my grocery bill anymore."

"Well...we can destroy a Chinese buffet together sometime," she remarks. "We the first two here?"

"Not counting me," a voice says from the shadows. The two turn and see a tall and rather muscular teen boy walk in from the east wing. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he tells them. He has black hair and gray-blue eyes and is wearing a black dress shirt with black pants and boots. He is obviously athletic, as they can see his muscles flowing underneath his clothes, and the only bit of his pale skin they can see is his face and large hands. His eyes are alert and very intelligent above his sharp nose, wide mouth and large and powerful chin, all of which come together to make a rather handsome face. His footsteps and movements are near silent as he steps towards them.

"How long have you been here?" Wally asks him, amazed.

"All day, just didn't want to appear before Alfred did," Bruce says. "But, then I figured that might be considered...creepy."

"Ya think?" Shayera asks.

"Wait, Bruce Wayne? As in super rich kid whose house we're standing in?" Wally asks.

"It was my parents house," Bruce answers. "And I think they would like it if they knew this is what I was doing with it."

"Well, despite the fact that you dress and look a bit creepy, its cool we're going to be in school together dude!" Wally says, holding up his fist. Several seconds pass before he adds, "Don't leave me hanging dude..."

Reluctantly Bruce holds up his fist and bumps it against Wally's, to the ginger's enjoyment. "I dress creepy?" he asks.

"Well, all black sends a statement, but you might want to mix it up by adding a little _azul y gris_ to your wardrobe," Shayera tells him.

"_Me lo pensaré_, thanks," he tells her.

"Wow, not only are you rich but you also speak Spanish. Dude, do you need my a wingman?" Wally asks.

"I'll think about it?' Bruce answers. "I know about 12 other languages too, it helps with all the traveling. I also have technically graduated collage four times."

"Wow, I hated school," Wally says.

"Me too, I did it online," Bruce tells them.

"Is that your power? You super smart?" Shayera asks.

"Maybe...they don't really know what my mutation is," Bruce answers. "They...they know that I have an active X gene, but they can't figure out exactly what it does."

"That...that sort of sucks," Wally says.

"_Mis pensamientos exactamente_," Bruce says in a grim voice. "I didn't even know I was a mutant until Xavier found me."

"Why all the traveling? What were you looking for?" Shayera asks.

"After my parents died...I needed to find out something," he answers.

"Did you?" Shayera asks.

"I think," he answers.

"Wow. So far I was just trying to keep out of summer school," Wally says. "My life has been boring compared to what the two of you have probably gone through."

"Well your a mutant Wally, so don't expect it to stay boring forever," Shayera tells him. Before either of them can comment on that they hear a car pull up out side. "Lets greet the new arrival," she says, before disappearing out through the door.

The two boys are about to follow her before Wally stops, turns to Bruce, and says, "Sorry about your parents man."

"Thanks Wally," Bruce responds before following Shayera out.

Outside they find the mutant girl, her wings exposed to the world, looking over at a white stretch limo pull up. After a few moment of pause the limo's door opens and a tall girl steps out. She stands six feet tall in her gold wire sandals, with a strongly muscular yet curvy body. Very curvy, as the girl has wide hips and at least D cup sized breasts as well as long legs and a flat stomach. She wears a dark red top with straps, a white belt, a dark blue skirt that stops around her knees, a pair of star shaped gold earrings, and a pair of silver bracelets. Her skin is the olive color native of the Greek Isles, while her hair is long and raven black, and her large and well shaped lips are painted red (the only makeup she seems to wear). Her nose is small yet natural, and her ocean blue eyes look the group over, not seeming at all surprised by Shayera.

"Another rich kid," Shayera remarks without any malice in her voice.

"Another hot girl," Wally says. Shayera nudges him as the girl walks up the stairs towards them.

She stops in front of the group, looks them all in the eye, and says, "I'm Diana Prince."

"I'm Shayera, this is Wally, that Bruce," the other girl says, pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"Have the others not arrived yet?" she asks.

"What others? And how come you aren't surprised to meet someone with wings, thats a first for me?" Shayera asks.

"My mom's...important," Diana answers. "She found out who else was going to be here before she said I could come, thats why I know."

"Well your important too, do you know who else is coming?" Wally asks the tall boy next to him.

Bruce doesn't answer him for a second, he just keeps looking at the new arrival. After a quick nudge though the boy smoothly answers, "I found out. We have two more coming."

"Well while we wait for them, do you think we can get something to eat?" Wally asks.

"Yeah follow me," Bruce says, quickly walking back inside.

As they walk Diana asks Shayera, "Do your wings work?"

"Yeah," she answers.

"Thats so cool," she says. "I wish I had wings like yours, I'd love to fly."

"Well I wish I had _pechos_ like yours," Shayera answers.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak...Spanish? My English is still a bit rusty," Diana innocently answers.

The other girl laughs. "I'll give you a few lessons later, now we eat!"

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!_

**Hey guys, I wrote a book! More importantly I published it on Amazon, right now its available on Kindle. Its called Revenant, and you can get it here: Revenant-ebook/dp/B00CVBORJQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who was nice enough to leave a review! Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine alone. Here is chapter 3!**

John waits patiently for the plane to come to a full stop and all the proper lights and notices to go off before standing and pulling his bag out of the compartment above his head. It has been a short flight, but part of him was glad he out of Detroit. After his recruiter turned him away the news about his powers went around the school. He was unceremoniously kidded off the football team, his friends avoided him, his girlfriend dumbed him, and he fell from the star of the school down to its lowest loser. Before his green eyes had helped mark him as cool and special, now they were just the outward sign that he was a freak. So when the funny British guy offered him a new place to start fresh, John decided "Screw this place", and jumped at the offer.

He steps into the terminal bag in hand and looks around for his ride. John is a tall young man with dark brown skin over lean muscle and surprisingly green eyes. His hair is still cut short like the Marine he wanted to be, and he is wearing black combat boots, dark jeans, a green shirt, and a green camo jacket. He looks around the crowd and sees the British guy standing next to a mountain of a kid. The guy has really light white skin and sky blue eyes, and really dark hair that has an extra little curl that falls in front of his face. He is about six foot two with very broad shoulders and obvious muscle, and he's wearing a pair of white sneakers, jeans, and a blue shirt with a red jacket over it.

John walks up to the two and greets the British man, "Mr. Pennyworth."

"You can just call me Alfred, John," he answers back. "And this is a Mr. Clark Kent," he says, motioning to the big kid to his left.

Clark smiles sincerely while reaching out his hand. "Pleased to meet ya John."

John shakes his fellow student's hand, admiring the grip, before asking, "Linebacker?"

"Yeah. Not much else to do in the middle of Kansas. Just that and farm," he answers, shaking his hand.

"Hell, I must be the first black man you've ever met," John says.

"Third actually," Clark admits. "My buddy Pete was African American, and he lived with his dad. Your also the fifth mutant I've ever met."

"Unfortunately we can't talk openly about such things in public," Alfred warns Clark. "Lets table such discussions until we get to the car."

The three make their way to the waiting car. Behind the wheel is a round faced, full figured, woman with short blond hair and wearing a business suite. She looks out the window at the three and whistles. "Alfred you didn't tell me they'd be that big! We're going to need get a bigger car to haul all that boy muscle back to the house," she calls out with a smile.

"That would be your Math and Science teacher, Ms. Etta Candy," Alfred explains.

"Hi," Clark says, waving nervously while John chuckles.

"Yeah just pile in the back for now boys, hopefully we'll make it back to the ranch without leaving a trail of sparks," she tells them.

The two boys jump in the back and Alfred slides into the passenger seat and buckles up. "The rest of the children should already be at the Manor by now," he tells the driver.

"Well lets hope their getting along, because I am not cleaning up after a super brawl. Not after all of this traffic," Etta tells him, peeling out of the parking lot.

"Good thing I'm bullet proof," Clark mumbles in the back seat.

"Well luckily I can do this," John says before he is surrounded by a glowing green aura.

Clark taps it. "Force field?" he asks.

"Yep, I can make em however I want," John explain, opening up his hand and causing a glowing green orb to appear hovering over his palm. "I can fly too."

"So can I," Clark says, "and I'm strong."

"How strong?" John asks.

"I picked up a bus once," Clark answers.

"Cool," he says. "I think I could still take ya."

"No offense, but lets never find out," Clark tells him, looking out the window.

"What, don't like competition?" John asks, with a smirk.

"Don't particularly like being a freak," Clark answers.

"Man, you are thinking about this all wrong. The things we can do are awesome, the small minded people in the world just have to figure that out," John says.

"I never thought the people I grew up with were small minded, but they all looked afraid when I was around...after the truth came out," Clark says quietly.

…

Back at the Manor everyone looks at Wally as he finishes his fifth plate of food. "Impressive," Diana says.

"We have to get you into competitions," Shayera says, pointing at him with her hamburger.

"If I could get into competitions involving speed, Usain Bolt wouldn't be the 'fastest man' in the world," Wally answers with a bit of a sneer.

"Sounds like a you have a lot of distaste for the Olympian," Bruce comments.

"Well...no," Wally backpedals. "I get that the Olympics are for 'normal' people and all, and I don't have a problem with the medals, but...fast man alive? I am the fastest man alive. Even if there is someone out there faster then me, I could run rings around that guy! Well I could, if it wouldn't mean being attacked by a squad of giant purple robots."

"What? Robots?" Diana asks.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" Bruce asks, surprised.

"Yeah, the government is..." Wally starts to explain, before the hear a car pull up outside.

Wally zips off and the rest of the group more leisurely follow him to the entryway, where the door soon opens and Alfred, Clark, and John step in. "Good, everyone's here," Alfred says. "Clark, John, this is Shayera, Diana, Wally, and Bruce. Everyone, this is Clark Kent and John Stewart."

"Hi," Clark says, cheerily greeting everyone with a wave.

"Hell...ooo," John says, being distract when his eyes fall on Shayera, as all of the blood in his brain instantly flows downward.

Shayera gives him a knowing smirk. "_Hola," _she answers back, right before purposely stretching. Wally just manages to hold back snickering at the situation, while Bruce rolls his eyes, Diana observes with interest, and Clark looks away and blushes.

Alfred coughs, getting everyone's attention. "Ms. Candy said that she'll be taking a shower and retiring after she parks the car, and since the rest of the faculty won't be here until tomorrow, I would suggest that you spend the day relaxing and getting to know the manor and each other. If you need me, I'll be about," he tells them, before walking away and leaving the kids to their own devices.

Once the grownup is away Wally turns around and asks, "Hey, is there a TV in this place?"

"Yes," Bruce answers. He then pulls out his phone and checks the time. "In fact the game should be starting now," he tells them before leading them through the manor.

"What game?" Clark asks, excitedly.

"All Blacks vs France," he answers.

"Excellent," Diana says, excited.

"Huh?" John asks, completely confused.

Bruce leads the group to a room with one complete wall taken up by a huge TV. On the wall opposite, stretching the entire length of it, is possibly the world's most comfortable couch. On one of the walls between the two (the one without a door) are shelves filled with game consoles, DVDs, and other forms of media.

"I am never leaving this school..." Wally says, as his eyes glaze over in pure wonder and joy upon looking at the set up.

John chuckles. "Where's the remote?" he asks.

Bruce takes a seat at the couch and calls out, "TV on. Change channel to 412." Before their eyes the television follows his commands and turns to a game beginning to start.

"Whats this?" Clark asks.

"It looks like soccer," John says, disappointed.

"Well I like soccer," Wally says, jumping onto the couch.

"Its rugby," Diana explains.

"Its like football, but better," Bruce elaborates.

"Like heck it...oh!" Clark starts then stops and shouts (along with Wally and John) when he sees the two teams of unarmored/padded man slam into each other.

"Told ya," Bruce says with a half smirk.

The boys, now interested, go in and take a seat. Diana is just about to follow them when Shayera pulls her back into the hallway. "What?" the princess asks.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to stake our claims now," Shayera asks.

"I don't understand..." Diana answers.

"Well, I'm not positive yet, but I think I'm hungry for chocolate," she explains. "So if we are staking our claims right now, that would leave you with a choice between Vanilla, Rocky Road, or Orange Cream."

"You want ice cream?" Diana asks, still not getting it.

Shayera rolls her eyes then leads Diana to point her head around the corner into the room and then she points at the boys. "Chocolate, Vanilla, Rocky Road, Orange Cream," she says pointing at first John, then Clark, then Bruce, then Wally.

"Oh," Diana answers finally getting it. "We just met them, its a bit early for that right?"

"Maybe, but _el soldado_ over there did some serious checking me out when he first got here, and he looks like a fine piece," Shayera says. Then she pulls Diana back round the corner and asks, "What, never had 'ice cream' before?"

"No, but I was considering sampling the flavors now that I'm away from home," Diana answers.

"I wasn't actually talking about ice cream, _chica,_" Shayera tells her.

"I know, you were talking about boys, more specifically having sex with them," Diana answers simply, to Shayera's surprise. "And I'm interested in that, but I haven't decided who I'm going to pursue yet, if any of them. If you want, I won't consider John. Now I'm going in there to watch the game," she finally tells her before jumping back inside and finding a seat on the couch.

Shayera nods her head and walks into the room with a new respect for the girl, who doesn't seem nearly as sheltered or innocent as she first thought.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

**My book Revenant is now available in printed form as well as on Kindle. If you're interested, check it out: Revenant-ebook/dp/B00CVBORJQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who was nice enough to review the last chapter. Also, because I always forget to do this, I should point out that I do not own any of Marvel or DC's characters and would very much like it if neither group sues me. Like before, no Beta so all mistakes are mine, and here's chapter 4.**

Its early in the morning, the six students of Alfred's new academy are standing in a line on the floor of a incredibly large room with metal walls, floor, and ceiling all of which are completely covered in hexagonal patterns. Each of the students are also wearing a new jumpsuit, all black and gray, some with more armor and a few with helmets. In front of them stands a man in his mid forties, tall with a heavy boxer's build. He has a face that has seen more then a few fights and gray hair around is temples. He is wearing a similar outfit as the students, and after a few more moments making adjustments on his computer pad he finally addresses them. "Hello students!" he practically shouts out of nowhere, causing his voice to echo throughout the mostly empty room and surprising some of the students. "My name is Mr. Grant. I will be your physical education and combat instructor," he continues in a much more normal tone of voice.

"Combat?" Clark asks.

"Awesome!" Wally adds.

"Indeed Mr.s Kent and West, tell me, can either of you tells us where you are standing?" Mr. Grant asks.

"In a...big...metal room?" Wally ventures.

"One with a LOT of circuitry in the walls," Clark adds, looking around.

"X-Ray vision," Shayera whispers to Diana. "We need to pick fancier underwear."

"The lead lined kind," Diana whispers back, moving as little of her mouth as possible and keeping her eyes squarely on Mr. Grant.

"Both correct yet insufficient answers boys," said teacher responds. "You want to help them out smartly-pants?" Bruce pointedly refuses to answer to that nickname, so Grant smirks and says, "Mr. Wayne, please inform your fellow classmates."

"This is an advanced holographic training chamber, dubbed a Danger Room, and created off of the design by Dr. Hank McCoy," he answers.

"Yes it is," Mr. Grant says, hitting a button on his pad. Suddenly the floor he's standing on rises into a what looks a several hundred foot high podium, and rest of the room morphs into a metallic maze with three entrances to it around the students. "Your task for today is to split into three groups of two, and for each group to enter a separate opening into the maze, and then make your way out of it. The first team to find their way out of the maze. You should expect extreme resistance no matter what rout you decide to take," he tells them. "You have two minutes to decide teams, starting right now."

Diana turns to Shayera only to find her walking over to John. "Hey Stewart, you got a problem with being my partner?" she asks him.

John takes a moment to really appreciate the Shayera in her skin tight jumpsuit before answering. "Nope, no problem at all."

Clark looks at the two of them surprised for a second before Diana rolls her eyes and walks over to him. "You need a partner?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Clark answers. As the two turn to one of the entrances he notices her suit stops at her shoulders and she is wearing the same silver bracelets as the day before. "Is that jewelry?" he asks.

"Nope, their Vibranium," Diana answers. "A gift from the Wakandan Monarch for my 14th birthday, they don't come off," she answers.

"Looks like its just you and me huh?" Wally asks Bruce as they walk to the remaining entrance. "I'll try and slow down for you."

Bruce removes a shuriken from his belt and spins it about with his fingers. "Don't do me any favors," he tells his partner.

Diana sees this, then turns back to the podium and says, "Teacher it seems Bruce has brought weapons with him."

"Probably because when he was told to report to a place called the Danger Room, in a big scary cave, he thought they'd might come in handy," Mr. Grant replies. "Why, you gonna cry your little Amazon eyes out over it?"

"No sir," Diana answers turning back to her entrance with an angry but determined look on her face.

"Tattle tale," Clark whispers to her.

"I was just trying to follow the rules," Diana whispers back.

"Right," Clark smirks back at her.

"Alright, you're two minutes are up, get moving!" Mr. Grant shouts at them.

"See ya on the other side!" Wally shouts before dashing away.

Undeterred, Bruce begins running forward in a far less superhuman, yet still respectable pace. After the first turn he has to start avoiding energy guns in the maze walls, soon after that he barely makes it over a fiery pit. Just as he's trying to figure out how to get around a wall of shifting electrical current he hears Wally scream in pain from up ahead. Quickly jumping through a hole in the arcing strands of electricity, he then double times his pace, barely dodging some cleverly place blades as he does so. Eventually he finds Wally hanging in mid air and in obvious pain as a line of yellow energy is shooting him from a turret down the hall. Bruce quickly kicks himself into the air, grabs him, and pulls him to the ground. "You alright?" Bruce asks, as the two of them remain flat to the floor as the turret that shot at them has cloaked.

"Yeah...ow," Wally answers. "The turret was cloaked until it got a bead on me. Also I'm sorry," he explains.

"No problem, especially because I need you to play bait," Bruce tells him.

"What?" Wally asks.

"I need you to dodge around so that the turret will uncloak, and when it does I'll take it out," Bruce explains.

"What if there are more of those things?" Wally asks.

"I'd be surprised if there weren't," Bruce answers.

"Well what are you planning to do about those?" he asks.

In answer Bruce pulls out two more throwing stars, and Wally just sighs. "Relax Wally," Bruce tells him, "I got your back."

Wally looks up at him and the two share a look before he nods. Then the fastest teen alive jumps up and dodges all around the corridor, causing the turret to turn visible and begin shooting at him again. As soon as it does, Bruce quickly aims and throws his weapon at it, causing the incredibly sharp weapon to get stuck in the turrets armor and then explode, taking the turret with it. Wally continues forward in the same way, uncovering four other turrets, all of which Bruce takes out.

"Nice shot," Wally remarks, looking at the remains of the final turret.

"Thanks," Bruce answers, jogging up to him.

"You ready for the rest of this?" Wally asks.

"Uh huh, lets get this done," his partner answers, and the two continue down their part of the maze.

…

Meanwhile Diana is having a frustrating time in her part. Normally she would be loving this exercise, unfortunately her partner is hogging all the fun. "Mind telling me why you keep getting in my way?!" Diana asks him.

Clark finishes crushing a buzz saw that just popped out of the wall, before flying ahead. A section of the wall on either side of him push forward in an attempt to crush the young mutant, but he just plants his feet and catches them with both hands, and begins pushing them back. "Because unlike you, I can't get...AAAAHHHH!" Clark shouts in pain as a large turret rises from the floor and begins shouting a green beam into his chest.

Thinking quickly Diana vaults over Clark, and then comes down and smashes the turret into junk under her boot. She then turns to find Clark stumbling forward to his knees as the crushers slam shut behind him. "You alright?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Clark answers, rubbing his chest. "I've just haven't felt pain like that in a long time."

"Congratulations," Diana answers, reaching her hand to him. When Clark takes it she pulls him to his feet. "Now how about we fight our way through the rest of this?"

"Ladies first," Clark offers, before following after her.

…

In the third part of the Maze the two remaining students are working together rather well. Shayera, having taken a hefty piece of metal from one of the earlier obstacles, is swinging her now charged up club at anything in her way as John floats behind her, blasting what is out of her range and sometimes throwing up a shield around her as the situation dictates.

Shayera is just about to fly around a blade jutting out of the wall in regular intervals, when she notices a machine-gun turret pop out of the wall behind John and take aim at him. Thinking quickly she tackles him out of the air while throwing her weapon at the gun. The bit of metal hits the turret with impressive force, smashing it, as John ends up hitting the ground back first with Shayera on top of him. Eventually Shayera looks down at him through the clear visor of her helmet and says, "Turret."

"Yeah...I heard it smash," John answers, noticing that his partner seems to be in no hurry to get off of him.

Shayera then sits up, so that she's straddling him, and then take her time looking him over. "Just checking for damage," she assures him.

"Um...my personal forcefield...it should have protected me," he tells her.

"Uh huh," Shayera answers. "You look perfectly fine," she says, still seemingly comfortable with her position. Eventually she does stand, leaving a heated John on the floor. Then she retrieves her weapon, and taps him with her foot as she walks past, saying, "Come on soldier, keep up."

John looks at her walk until she takes flight again, then he shakes his head and follows her.

…

Later Diana can see the end of her maze in sight and is running for it at top speed, nearly in as much of a race with her own partner as she is with the other teams. She finally crosses the threshold...only to turn to the right and see both Wally and Bruce already at the exit of there area, breathing hard. "Hera," Diana says.

"Hera?" Clark asks, confused.

"I believe that Diana just called out her god's name in vain," Bruce answers.

"Your god...is Hera?" Clark asks.

"Yes, one of them. Problem?" Diana asks.

"No," Clark answers, holding up his hands.

Diana turns to the other team. "By how much?" she asks.

"About a second and a half," Wally answers, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall.

"So close," Diana laments.

"But no cigar," Wally says, before turning for a high five from his team mate.

"I don't smoke," she says, looking at them oddly.

Clark chuckles. "Its an old American saying," he tells her. "Is being a close second really that bad?"

"No," the princess answers. "I just like to win."

A second or two later Shayera and John fly out of their tunnel. "Where have you two been?" Wally asks them.

The final team glances at each other before John answers, "Busy."

"Yeah, its not our fault that they put toys in your sections and the real stuff in ours," Shayera says with a smirk.

The other students chuckle a bit at that as the room returns to its original state around them and Mr. Grant walks over to them. "Not bad, not bad at all. Frankly you six put on a pretty entertaining show, struggling for your lives like that," he tells them.

"Well, we aim to please," Bruce answers, dryly.

"Well class, what did you think of this little lesson?" the teacher asks.

"More fun then History class," Shayera says. "Though...don't tell Mr. Alfred I said that."

The rest of the group more or less agrees. "Excellent. I hope some of you learned how to work in a team," he says, giving an eye to Wally and Clark. When they nod he continues. "And some of you seem to know how to do that...a little too well," he says, glancing over at the third place team, who make it a point to look away. "You should all prepare to run through another one of these courses next week, now get to the showers. You all stink!" Mr. Grant finishes, dismissing the class.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who was nice enough to leave a review. Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Here is chapter 5...**

Alfred Pennyworth decides to take a small rest while watching the news. He doesn't get far into it before his mind becomes displaced with the rest of him, with the rest of three dimensional space, and floats forward fourth dimensionally, through time. He's not sure how far he travels, weeks maybe months, but eventually he stops inside of a building ravaged by battle. Before his eyes he sees a cruel bald man man slowly being encased by ice which is growing around him. Alfred turns to his right and sees the stream of cold coming from a young man in some kind of insulated armored suite with a glass dome around his head. The young man has red goggles over his eyes, no ears, pale skin, and a vindictive sneer over his face as his power flows from his hands. Next to that young man stands a young woman covered in yellow fur with black spots as well as cat eyes, fangs, and ears poking up through her long red hair. She is dressed however, in a tight black tank top and shorts, with long tail coming out of the latter. Behind them, blocking the door and fighting several police, is a huge seven foot tall giant of a man, wearing a black war torn suite with white hair and death gray skin, his massive arms pulverizing a helpless policeman. "Mutants..." Alfred breathes to himself as his vision ends and he returns to the present.

Shaking off the after effects of his mutant power, Alfred returns his attention back to the news just as the story changes. "In politics, Senator Luthor declares that the Mutant Registration Act is not dead. The ex industrialist claims that the Country still has a dangerous problem that needs addressing," the woman says.

The footage then changes to the same bald man from Alfred's vision, and he says, "I believe the American people deserve to live their lives without fear of some newly awakened mutant's power accidentally destroying their home or putting their family in danger, or of some super powered terrorist cell attacking them with powers beyond imagination. Is it so wrong to find and catalog these poor souls in order to help avoid these unfortunate situations? I don't believe it is."

Alfred sighs. "Mr. Luthor. Now I must strive to keep you alive...unfortunately."

…

Back in the caverns under the Manor, the students hit the showers.

"Hey Clark, you can see through walls right?" John asks.

"Yep," Clark answers, cleaning himself.

"And you do know that the girls shower, is over there, right?" Wally asks, pointing at the wall opposite from the one that Clark is currently looking at.

"Yes," Clark says, knowing where this is going and rolling his eyes.

"Then why aren't you sneaking a peek and giving us the details?!" Wally asks, excitedly.

"Because I have common respect, courtesy, and access to the internet," the simple farm boy answers.

"Got to say Kansas, you are a better man then me," John says with mirth yet respect in his voice.

"Come on man. Partner, help me out," Wally says to Bruce.

"Sorry West, but I don't want second hand details," Bruce tells him. "If I'm going to know what one or both of the girls look like in the shower, I'll find out the honest way."

"What honest way?" Wally asks.

"Convincing them to show you themselves," John answer for him. Bruce smirks and gives him a nod of affirmation. "Besides, you're the one with super speed. Why don't you speed in there, get a look, and blur back out before they notice?"

"Dude, that Amazon girl can block bullets with her bracelets," Wally says. "As far as I know she could be fast enough to see me, and punch me through a wall!"

"Well, no guts no glory," Bruce tells him.

"Don't listen to them Wally," Clark advices. "Choose life instead."

"Yeah yeah," Wally answers. "Well it seem that one of us might be close to getting some action, if today means anything," he says, looking over at John.

"Yes, Shayera is not subtle," Bruce comments.

"You guys don't even know the half of it," John says with a smile. "She is coming on strong. Almost too strong though, I don't know if she's actually into me, or if she's just playing around."

"I really don't see that being bad either way," Clark says.

"Well then your powers must make you immune to blue balls!" John answers.

They all laugh at that.

…

In the other shower room.

"You're telling me that you can hear everything they're saying in there?" Shayera asks.

"Yes, its rather interesting," Diana answers, soaping herself next to her.

"Are any of them talking about me?" she asks.

"Yes actually. There was a small debate about whether you intend to actually pursue John, or if you are just having fun playing with him," Diana answers.

"Makes sense, I'm not sure myself yet," Shayera says. "Is Clark looking at us?" she asks.

"No, apparently he's being a gentleman," Diana answers. "Though Wally seems to be slightly perverted."

"He's a boy, their all like that," Shayera answers.

Diana glances over at her classmate. "Is it hard to wash those?" she asks, meaning Shayera's wings.

"I'm used to it by now, but I won't turn down some help," she answers.

Diana nods, grabs a sponge, and begins cleaning the outside of her companion's wings. "So did these grow over time, or...?" she asks.

"Nope, sprouted all in one night. These and the rest of my powers, just boom all in one big package," Shayera answers. "Made clothes a bit of a bitch, as you can imagine, and its what got me started wearing tube tops. Luckily I lived some place warm, because I can't even imagine trying to get a jacket over 'em. How about you, you break out of the womb ready to kick ass?"

"No, but my powers did start developing early," Diana answers. "The first thing I got was my healing. When I was around five I fell and twisted my ankle, then a second later it was fine and I went off running again. I told my mother this, and one doctor's visit later I'm a mutant."

"Thats nice," Shayera comments.

"Getting your powers gradually instead of all at once?" Diana asks.

"No, the sponge," she explains.

"Oh," Diana answers, finishing up. "There you go, all clean now."

"Thanks _chika_," Shayera says.

…

The two girls finish, get dressed, and go up stairs to find three of the boys in the entertainment room watching a movie on the giant TV. "What are you watching?" Diana asks.

"Conan," John and Wally answer in perfect unison.

"Barbarian or Destroyer?" Shayera asks.

"Barbarian, Kansas over here hasn't seen it yet," John answers.

"Yeah and all guys must experience it at least once," Wally answers.

Clark shrugs. "So far all we've seen is Medieval Darth Vader destroy a village and then a kid push a wheel until he became Arnold Schwarzenegger," he says.

"Clark, that right there should be enough to convince anyone to watch it," Shayera says, plopping down on the couch, almost close enough to touch John. "Come on Diana, there is plenty of sword based violence in this to entertain us."

"I do like sword based violence," Diana admits. Then she looks around and sees Bruce in another room, sitting down in front of a chessboard. "I'll be right back," she says, gong to investigate.

"Hello, Princess," Bruce greets Diana as she walks in, never taking his eyes off of the board.

The Amazon pauses at that for a second, but continues unperturbed. "Everyone else is watching a movie," she says.

"I prefer Solomon Kane to the Cimmerian," he answers, moving a piece.

"Who are you playing against?" Diana asks.

"Myself," Bruce answers, moving a piece on the other side.

"You know, if you wanted to play Chess, you could have just asked someone if they knew how," Diana says, moving a piece. "Check."

Bruce moves his own piece, ending the game in a checkmate. "I find myself to be more of a challenge," he answers back.

"You seem to be rather challenging, I'll give you that," Diana says, rolling her eyes. She turns around and begins heading back to the entertainment room, but before she's gone she tells him, "When you're done playing with yourself, you are more and welcomed to join us." Bruce raises an eyebrow at that and looks up at her retreating form as she goes.

The Amazon girl sits down next to her new friends to enjoy the movie, but her superhuman ears pick up the noise of Bruce going back down into the caverns. Diana though decides not to worry about this and simply goes back to watching the film.

…

Bruce descends down into the caverns bellow the school, then he slips into a secret passage and continues down into his own sizable cave. In there he has walls of different weapons and gadgets, a highly advanced super computer, several vehicles, and a free standing vault that he is walking to now. He opens it up to reveal an armored suite, not unlike what he was wearing earlier in the danger room. The differences in this one though, stand out quite a bit. "I think I've waited long enough," Bruce says before taking down the costume.

_TBC. Reviews are welcome and appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**And finally, here is chapter 6. I'd like to thank everyone who was nice enough to leave a review, I really appreciate the feedback. Still no Beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

"You sure she's the Commissioner's daughter?" One of three well dressed thugs ask, pointing to a young red headed girl tied to a bed. Said girl is tied and gagged, and is looking upon the three men before her with obvious terror. The three are all tall and well dressed, but share little else in common physically. One is built like a track star, with black skin and a shaven head. He talks with a British accent. The second is far wider then the others, with a boxers face and olive skin. The last has shoulder length hair and a scar over one eye, a curved blade in his hand and a frightening eye on the girl on the bed.

"Her father is a captain, he's likely to be picked as Commissioner after the old one steps down," the Brit explains. "We are keeping little Barbara here company to convince her old man to turn the job down, so that Cobblepot's friend can get the position."

"She's pretty," the man with the knife says.

"She's like twelve," the boxer says.

"She's thirteen," the knife man counters, "and she's pretty."

"Look all you want, but don't touch," the Brit tells them.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional," the knife man assures them.

The lights go out as the room's power dies. "Nice little rat hole the boss gave us for this job," the boxer says looking around.

"Jobs like this aren't conducted at the Hilton," the Brit tells them. "Its just the fusebox, go put a new one in," he tells the boxer.

"Yeah right," he answers, and walks into the dark. He soon makes it down the short hall and into the small closest like area where the fusebox is. He pulls out a lighter and flicks it on to find that the fuse hasn't blown, but instead is simply gone. "Thats weird," he remarks. The boxer turns around, then stops when the light of the dancing flame reveals the face of a man in a mask, one that is black with white eyes and tall pointed horns or ears pointing up from the cowl. The boxer shouts out in surprise and fear as he drops the lighter. Before he can pull out his pistol the masked man attacks, and a few short seconds later the kidnapper screams out in pain and pure terror.

Back in the room with the girl the two remaining kidnappers are standing as far away from the door as possible. The Brit has pulled his gun, while the Knife man has his curved blade held at the ready. "What in the hell was that?" the Knife man asks.

"I don't know," the Brit answers. "Stay by the girl," he orders. He moves forward his pistol pointed straight at the door. For a second he thinks he see movement and fires two shots into the empty doorway. The muzzle flash illuminates the darkness for a split second, revealing nothing but air. The Brit presses himself against the wall and slowly moves forward, his barrel pointed at the doorway the entire time.

Much to his surprise the attack comes from much closer, as a black gauntleted fist punches through the old wood and drywall an inch in front of the Brit's face, and then quickly retracts, grabbing hold of the Brit on the way, and pulling him through the shattered remains of the wall into the hallway behind it.

As the sounds of heavy impacts and the Brit's pain float to them in the darkness, the Knife man grabs poor Barbara off the bed, holds her body tight to his, and places the edge of his knife at her throat. Eventually the sounds of the struggle die down and they finally hear the masked man's feet as he enters into the room.

"Thats far enough," the Knife man tells him. "How about some light?"

The masked man pulls a tube full of liquid out of his belt. He cracks it, causing it to glow white brightly, before tossing it onto the floor. The eerie light shows the kidnappers' attacker to be a tall well built man in black armor, the before mentioned mask, and a long flowing black cape. He is wearing a belt, has a large black bat symbol embossed across his chest, and the only part of him still exposed is his mouth. "You one of those freaks from New York?" the Knife man asks.

"Let the girl go," the masked man says with a voice that sounds like it rumbles from hell, ignoring the kidnapper's question.

"Sorry pal, but someone far scarier then you is going to come looking for me if I let this pretty thing go," the final kidnapper explains. "But you obviously don't want her hurt, so step aside and let us leave."

The masked man's arm moves faster then the Knife man can react, flinging a bat shaped throwing star into his wrist. So expertly aimed was the blade that it severs the tendons in his arm, causing his fingers to fail him and drop his knife. Barbara takes advantage and lurches upwards, slamming her head into her captor's chin, causing him to let her go. She jumps to the side and a second later the masked vigilante tackles the last kidnapper onto the bed. The flimsy piece of furniture collapses in the struggle and several hammering punches to the skull renders the last thug concussed, broken, and unconscious.

The final villain down, the masked man removes his weapon from his enemy's arm and rises back to his feet, then turns to the bound girl. She reacts to him with understandable fear, but he says in a smooth yet deep voice, "Calm down," and she is powerless to do otherwise. He quickly reaches down, cuts her bonds, and removes her gag. Then he pulls the Brit's cell phone out of his belt and quickly dials a number. When the other end answers the masked man says, "Gorden, your daughter is safe. She is in the third floor apartment of 359 Carmine. When you arrive you will also find the three men who took her bound up and in serious need of medical treatment. Congratulations on your promotion, here's your daughter," the masked man says before handing the phone to Barbara.

She takes the cell and asks, "Daddy?"

She hears her father's voice for the first time in days answer, "Barbara! Its Daddy, I'm on my way. Are you okay?"

"Yes, he saved..." she stops as she can't see her savior anywhere. A second later the lights turn back on and she sees the Knife man has been bound in black cord. She kicks him once in the face before continuing her conversation with her father.

…

Professor Hamilton finishes writing a formula on his white board before asking, "Can anyone tell me what the answer to this formula is if X = 3?" He turns to his class and sees every student watching him with some level of attention, save one. "Mr. Wayne, could you answer me?"

At the moment Bruce is resting his hand on his arms and books on his desk. When he hears his name he looks up at the board and in a drowsy voice answers, "72," before returning to his nap.

Hamilton deflates at that. He caps his maker and says, "I think you can all go to lunch a bit early today."

Wally shouts out, "Woo Hoo!" and disappears in a bright red blur of light in the direction of the kitchen, before his classmates more slowly follow.

The last student to leave is Bruce, who finds Clark waiting for him at the door. "Whats been up with you man? You've slept through all the morning classes for the last three days," he asks.

"Just a bit of insomnia," Bruce answers as the two of them walk in the direction of the kitchen. "I've always slept better during the day anyway."

The two eventually make it to the kitchen to find Diana and Wally waiting for them. "Where's John and Shayera?" Clark asks.

…

On the way to the kitchen Shayera had lightly brushed her wing against John's arm before disappearing into a nearby bathroom. The eager boy soon followed and now the two are making out next to the sink. John pulls away from her for a second and asks, "Shay, are you just playing with me?"

"Right now?" Shayera confirms. "Yeah. Whats wrong, don't you like playing with me?" Before John can answer, she pulls him into another kiss.

…

Back in the kitchen Diana smirks and answers, "I think they went to the bathroom."

Bruce throws together a quick sandwich (the full extent of his cooking ability) while Clark makes himself some soup. Bruce then comes and sits across from Diana, who is eating a plate filled with fish and veggies, and Wally, who's eating...a lot. "Hey Bruce," Wally asks, "if you're already so smart, why are you going to this school?"

"It offers...some unique experiences," he answers. Then he grabs a nearby remote and turns on a small TV set off to the side of the room. The channel on the set shows the local news as read by Viki Vale. "The city rocks today as more sightings of the Batman are reported. Last night he was spotted pulling people out of a house fire in the Narrows, and then later on saving our own new Commissioner's daughter from a trio of kidnappers. Is it possible that Gotham has a new Superhero, or is this Batman simply another problem come to plague this city? More after the break," the news is then interrupted by a commercial.

"Cool, I love superheroes!" Wally says after a quick swallow. "What do you guys think?"

"What kind of a name is Batman?" Bruce asks, sounding almost disappointed.

"Its quick, to the point, descriptive," Clark says, "sounds good to me. You want a bowl Bruce?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"Diana?" Clark asks.

"I'm fine," she answers, though her eyes are staring at Bruce with suspicion the whole time.

Clark comes to the table with a bowl of soup for himself, Bruce, and Wally (who he had no need to ask), and then sits down to enjoy his meal. Bruce dips his sandwich into the soup and takes a bite out of it, all while keeping his eyes down and purposely ignoring the curious Amazon across from him. "Not bad Kent," Bruce says.

"Why thank you Wayne," Clark answers cheerfully.

"Taste...good...!" Wally says between sips, causing the Kansas boy to chuckle.

Both Bruce and Diana however remain silent, seemingly unamused. "You have seemed very tired of recent days Bruce. Any reason for that?" the Princess asks him.

Bruce finally looks up at her, smirks, and answers, "I've always slept better during the day then at night." He then returns to his meal.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome._

**I've published a book on Amazon, called Revenant. If you're interested, you can purchase it here: /Revenant-Alex-Horner/dp/1490386238  
**


End file.
